my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Daichi Aimoto
Daichi Aimoto is a student at U.A. High School, training to become a Pro Hero. He is one of the main characters in My Hero Academia. Personality Daichi is a rather calm individual and is usually seen smiling; he rarely ever loses his temper. He emphasizes what relationships have to be like in order to cover up his own inexperience with them. From the beginning of the manga he is portrayed as a "dumb blonde," yet slowly, as the manga progresses, his more domestic and caring attributes are manifested. He is a creative cook and will often cook for himself and Himito when their mother is busy working. Despite his attitude, with hard work, he is shown to be able to get good grades on tests. Despite Daichi acting like a child at times, he does his best to make the people he cares about happy. He is considerate, yet clumsy, and brash. He is incredibly bubbly and his optimistic side often manifests itself in his conquests for Rin. After finding real love he became considerably happy about it wanting to show his affection more. However, he found out the hard way that not everyone will approve of his relationship with Rin, leading him into a state of depression and resulting in failing his exams. It wasn't until he got encouragement from Rin that he snapped out of it. Daichi enjoys watching fights, as he was excited to see Kisaki and Techno fight, however, he was disappointed that Kisaki finished her fight rather quickly. He also desires to fight strong opponents, as after Kisaki showcased her strength against Techno and much of the League of Villains, Daichi became very excited, relishing in the fact that Kisaki was much stronger than he had previously thought. He has also shown good sportsmanship and prefers not to mock others, even after defeating them. Relationships Friends Rin Murasame Rin is the girlfriend of Daichi. At first, Daichi dislikes Rin, due to her aloof and manipulative attitude. But after Rin first kissed him, Daichi resented her for a short time before coming to terms that he was somehow attracted to Rin. While the two of them have had very intimate moments with each other, for a time Daichi thought it would be in Rin's best interests if he didn't pursue her romantically, feeling that Rin needed a friend more than she needed a lover. However, he grows to love her, eventually admitting that he wanted to be with Rin despite how cold and distant she could be. After both confessing their true feelings for each other, he starts dating Rin. He often gets flustered with Rin's unpredictable sexual advances on him, yet makes it clear that he worries for her childhood friend greatly. He does his best to be what he considers is a "good friend", but sometimes his actions derail due to his romantic attraction to Rin. Daichi is shown to being sensitive towards Rin's feelings; however, he struggles to communicate to Rin how much she means to Daichi, and often this leads to many tense situations. Similarly, Rin struggles to understand Daichi. Despite his desire to become closer with Rin, Daichi remains completely oblivious to his own admirers. Abilities * Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Daichi is shown to actively engage his opponents in melee combat, using the light generated by his quirk to enhance the power of his melee blows. When punching under the effects of White Drive, he is capable of literally bombarding his foes with a barrage of shining blasts at close range, leaving even a seasoned martial artist like Ochaco open to attacks, despite her eventually overwhelming Daichi. * Enhanced Strength: Daichi has shown to have great physical strength. * Enhanced Speed: Daichi can move at a considerably high speed, having been capable of grabbing an arrow which was flying towards Rin in midair even while seated, something which greatly surprised the archer who shot it. Quirk * Absolute Light: Daichi can create, shape and manipulate visible light, commonly referred to as light, is electromagnetic radiation that is visible to the human eye, and is responsible for the sense of sight. Quirk Powers * Light Attacks: Daichi can release/use light to attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, etc. * Light Mimicry: Daichi is made up of or can transform his body completely into light. Daichi transformed form is either anatomically identical to his normal form, aside of being made of light, in which case it contains all to organs and is somewhat vulnerable to attacks. Alternately, Daichi can transform into homogenous matter, without any part of his form being more important than the other. * Light Weaponry: Daichi can to create or wield weaponry with power over light, which grants Daichi a wide variety of light-based abilities. This ability is not only specific to mystic weapons, but also technologically advanced weapons. The power of the weapons depends on what they were created for or what level of light-based ability they posses. * Light Infusion: Daichi can infuse objects (usually a weapon), beings or powers with light, empowering and energizing them and allowing Daichi to manipulate their qualities and efficiency. * Light Absorption: Daichi can absorb visible light or its partial wavelengths, while removing it from the source, into his body and use it in various ways, gaining some form of advantage, either by enhancing himself, gaining the drained power, using it as power source etc., either temporarily or permanently. * Light Breath: Daichi is able to generate and manipulate light within him in a way that allows him to shape the exhaling of the effect. These shapes can include bursts, streams, spheres, even a mist of it from the mouth. Trivia * According to Rin, Daichi is right-handed. * His last name is often written as 愛 (Ai) meaning "Love, Reverence, Affection" or 相 (Ai) meaning "Together, Each other, Aspect, Mutual" etc. and 本(Moto) meaning "Source, Origin, Root". * Daichi's name is a mix between 大 (dai) meaning "big, great" combined with 地 (chi) meaning "earth, land" or 智 (chi) meaning "wisdom, intellect". Other kanji combinations are possible.